


What Should Have Been

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks about things after Jeanne. Very short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Should Have Been

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

What Should Have Been.

He stepped out of the white picket fence house that they had been in questioning the man and woman inside. He took a look around and saw kids playing in the yard and parents playing with their kids. This life could have been his. He had loved Jeanne and could see that they could have ended up like this. He could picture it now.

A little boy and a little girl both of them cute and looked like their parents. He tossed the ball back and forth with his son. The green grass under the feet and the sun was shining on their faces. Tony tossed the ball back to his son and smiled at the happy grin on his sons face. He stopped the game of catch and then went inside where his daughter was at who launched herself at him. He picked up his daughter and hugged and kissed her.

The smells from the kitchen was making his stomach grumble. He let his daughter down and walked into the kitchen and saw his wife Jeanne making dinner. He watched her with a smile on his face. He was a lucky guy. He had a beautiful wife and two great kids. He walked up to his wife and kissed her.

"It smells good." He said as he tried to steal a piece, but Jeanne slapped his hand.

"It's almost time for dinner. Why don't you go set the table?"

"Sure, honey." He kissed her again as he went to the cabinets to get out the dishes. He filled the glasses with water and for the kid's apple juice.

He had called the kids and they both sat down as Jeanne and him set the food on the table. They served the kids first and then themselves. They ate in silence and then when they were done the kids went into the living room while they cleaned up. After that they watched a movie with their children.

Tony shook his head at the dream he had. "Are you okay, DiNozzo?"

"Fine, boss." He said as he took one last look around and then got into the car that would carry them back to headquarters. He stared out of the window and he didn't even bother to talk. It was a nice dream and he wished that it were real. He wished that he could have met Jeanne under different circumstances, but he didn't. There was no use in thinking about what should have beens.

The End


End file.
